Shinobi Magic
by Kitkatsuna
Summary: Sakura knew she had to stop Sasuke and Naruto from killing one another even when it meant her own life to be forfeit. So she made her decision though she didn't plan to be flung into another world nor did she think it would be one of Witches and Wizards. Starts before Harry's second year and right after the Chunnin exams. I own nothing!
1. Prologue: When Two World Collide

Shinobi Magic

Prologue: When Worlds Collide

**Heeey there welcome to my new story, Hope you all like it. =P Also this all occurs basically just after the Chunnin Exams and just before Harry's Second Year.**

Really she should have known that something bad would happen, because really what doesn't go wrong when Team Seven actually decides to work together for what was possibly the last time. Really she couldn't explain it, after the Chunnin exams she had begun to feel a sense of dread twisting in her gut that she just couldn't explain. Though Sakura was certain it was probably from all the anxiety that came from not having a Hokage at the moment. Pretty much all the ninja in the village were jittery and acted like another attack could happen at any minute, which in all likelihood it could. Without a Kage they were damn near hopeless and scrambled sure the Elders had control but then again not many people trusted them and they complained way too much for anybody's liking. But still she just couldn't shake the dreadful feeling that only increased the more she was around her team…

Sakura sighed as she sat in the shade of one of the thousands of trees in the training ground watching Naruto and Sasuke spar tirelessly trying to best the other in some way or another. She had to admit she was dead tired of stepping between their spats and just really wanted a day to relax for once. She was seriously beginning to doubt her choice in becoming a ninja, yeah she got close to Sasuke but really all he did was be mean to her, then belittle her, call her weak then storm off like he was some really important person. She was starting to see the other side of the, hot, brooding, mystery man she thought she was in love with. She closed her eyes wanting to catch a nap since neither of the boys would ever ask her to spar and Kakashi was off on a mission after having given them a daily routine to work with... Well more he gave Sasuke and Naruto a routine he just told her to make sure they didn't kill each other.

She had nearly dosed off when she heard Naruto suddenly screaming at Sasuke again about him cheating in their spar, Sasuke answering with his usual, "Dobe you're just too weak to beat me!" answer and Naruto screeching for a rematch. Saying that he would beat him and this time there would be nothing to stop them. Sakura vaguely wondered where Kakashi was because this was obviously escalating into something she wouldn't be able to stop as she was not wide away and watching them charge at each other. Her eyes now open she watched as the two again started to attack each other with renewed vigour as their hits connected with much more force than a casual spar could permit. \

She jumped to her feet eyes wide as she realised what was about to happen, "No…" she whispered eyes widening in horror as the crackling of the Chidori cleaved through the silence that had suddenly engulfed the area and the swishing of Naruto's Rasengan began to howl from the amount of chakra pulsing within. "Stop!" she gasped barely audible under the two attacks massive power.

The boys charged forward in perfect sync aiming to brutally harm the other, fear rippled through her as the dread in her gut seemed to peak in a mass of horror. She gasped and dashed forward her feet thumping on the ground as she pushed herself to get between them though in all cases that probably meant her death would occur on this day. She prayed to the heavens that her family would forgive her for leaving them and that Kakashi wouldn't blame himself, which he probably would. And maybe Naruto and Sasuke would stop fighting… well that was hoping for a little too much she guessed.

Pushing those thoughts away she charged with renewed determination, she was nearly there, she would make it, and she would stop them even if it meant her life. Because they were like brothers to one another even if they wouldn't say it, and they would hate themselves if they were the reason the other was dead. Closing her eyes as she made the last few steps between them she heard the cry of Naruto as he screamed for her to move, Sasuke yelling close to the same thing.

Then there was the deafening sound of the two attacks as the neared her so close she could feel the power that both boys held within them. But it also seemed like time slowed to her and as her eyes opened slowly she felt the strangest tug begin upon her abdomen like some hook and latched onto her belly button and was trying to yank her downward. The strange feeling brought confusion clouding her mind as questions lodged there even as she was about to die, the feeling made her feel odd like maybe some other power was trying to save though that was completely ridiculous.

It was at that moment when the two attacks suddenly collided and the immense pain filled her body. Sakura gasped in agony as the two attacks sliced into her skin then sunk further. Black dots filled her vision as the power of the attacks faded and left only Naruto and Sasuke's hands resting where the attacks had, she stared at them dazedly as both fell back staring at the blood that covered their hands. She staggered before she began to crumple to the ground. "S-sakura-chan…" Naruto gasped out.

She closed her eyes as the tugging in her abdomen came back, or more what was left of it. She was surprised she was even coherent at the moment though with the tunnel vision she was sure that would end soon. The tugging suddenly yanked and the startled screams of Naruto and Sasuke was the last thing she heard before she was sucked into what felt like a tube that was reeling her through its dark depths. A soft smile slid across her lips, though she hadn't a clue as to why, maybe this is what death felt like? Probably not… And with that her heavy eyes slid shut her mind sliding into the darkness that she was pretty sure would lead to the oblivion of death.

**~Mean while~  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Great Hall  
July 19th, 1992**

Dumbledore walked casually through the empty Great Hall making a last minute check for anything that could be out of the ordinary. It had been quite the interesting year that the students had gone through, after all it wasn't every day that one of your teacher's turned out to be the darkest wizard since Grindewald, he mused. But he was almost certain it was going to get even more interesting. He had been having an odd feeling these past few days and call it a premonition but he just knew something was coming and when Albus Dumbledore had a premonition it usually came true. Though he was not totally certain of its intents, he just had the feeling it would be happening very soon.

Sooner than he thought though because suddenly it was like the air in the room was being sucked into an invisible vortex making him gasp in shock. The magic in the roof began to twist and turn as it started to mimic the sensation. Dumbledore looked up shock written upon his face at the swirling magic that was rapidly turning black. As the strength of the tornado of magic increased a small human shaped form tumbled out. Eyes wide the old man watched as the small figure smashed into the table beneath it and completely splintered through sending pieces of wood flying it was in the same second that the swirling magic above completely dissipated and the ceiling was back to its normal enchanted state.

Scrambling to the destroyed mass that had been a table Dumbledore drew his wand wearily eyeing the pile. To his amazement though as the dust cleared he found himself staring at a young girl that to his knowledge could be no older than twelve. He went to kneel by her gasping in shock at the massive wounds that covered her torso. Upon her chest a large jagged cut had been burned through her skin appearing to have narrowly missed her heart, while upon her abdomen another jagged wound bled profusely and looked even more gruesome than the one on her chest. Knowing the child before him was probably closer to death than some of the patients in St. Mungo's he quickly levitated her with his magic and shot off to the infirmary.

Reaching the hospital wing he set the girl lightly on one of the beds and rushed to the floo in Madam Pomfry's office. Sending an urgent message to Madam Pomfry, giving the quickest details of the girls wound as he could then pulling back from the fireplace. It was only seconds later that the medi-witch burst through the fireplace and rushed out of her office and to the girl's side. "You are telling me this child fell from the sky?" she asked astounded.

Dumbledore nodded in response, "She just came flying out of this large vortex in the Great Hall and plummeted to the floor." he answered.

Madam Pomfry looked troubled, "We are certain she does not work for... Him?" she questioned hesitantly.

Dumbledore nodded, "I am quite positive, she does not bare the dark mark nor is there anything sinister about her aura."

The woman nodded and went to work on curing the child, "Albus… Call Severus, we are going to need as many potions as he has in supply or that can be made within an hour." she ordered him.

Albus nodded in agreement before returning to Madam Pomfry's office and flooing the Potion's Master.

**3 3 3**

**So, what do ya think? Hope you all liked it and will Review! See ya next chapter!**

**So sorry I haven't been able to update finals came up and then I couldn't log into my account for some reason. . anyway R&R!**

Kit


	2. Chapter 1: Awakening

**Hey welcome to Chapter one of Shinobi Magic! I hope you will all enjoy and all rights go to their respective authors! As well as I am terribly sorry for the really late update my summer has been more busy than I ever thought it would and for now there is a lull in all the action so I am back and I am going to update as much as possible! R&R!**

Chapter One: Awakening in The Wizarding World

Sakura stirred momentarily as she felt herself slowly coming back into the waking world, her body felt heavy and stiff not at all like it should. But then again she supposed she had nearly died, come to think of it… She should actually be dead her teammates attacks should have down right ripped her to pieces yet here she lay in the hospital recovering. Well at least she was pretty sure it was the hospital, it had the same scent as a hospital the sterile scent of sanitized bed sheets and medications that filled the place. But there was something different, where there was usually the bustling noise of the medic's running around to get the medications for the various patients, but here there was no rushing around nor any hushed whispers of the doctors conferring with one another.

Where was she? She didn't know, but there was only one way to find out, even though it took way to much effort she began to force her eyes to open. A groan left her in a hoarse cough as sunlight blinded her momentarily. A scowl now upon her lips she turned her head with some effort and let her eyes adjust to the light that filtered through the gigantic windows across from her. She blinked, "Where?" she coughed turning her head to examine the large room that she resided in.

"Aa, you are finally awake." A wizened voice said and Sakura's head snapped toward the voice she cringed as the movement caused her stiff neck to shoot pain down her spin.

"Wh-Who are you?" she asked looking at the old man that sat to her right.

The man gave her a soft smile his blue eyes twinkling with a jovial light, "I am Albus Dumbledore." he introduced himself nodding to her, "You came crashing into the Great Hall two weeks ago, you were badly injured." he explained.

Sakura looked down, "I… Where am I?" she then asked her eyes widening, had Naruto's and Sasuke's attack had the power to teleport her to some village away from Konoha? That had to be impossible but this man he seemed to be completely different from what she was used to seeing. Come to think of it… her eyes widened as she realised that he was speaking a whole other language… and so was she!

Dumbledore seemed to know that she was thinking rather deeply, he waited for her to come back to reality and gave her a soft smile, "You my dear are in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." he said once he knew she was listening.

Sakura frowned, "What? I have never heard of such a place… It's not on any of the maps I studied back at the Academy and it doesn't sound like a ninja village…" she muttered.

"Ninja Village?" Dumbledore questioned, now he was slightly confused, this girl was a ninja? That was preposterous there had been no ninja in the world 3,000 years before the Founders of Hogwarts, and that was 2,000 years ago too.

Sakura nodded, "You can't tell me you don't know about the Ninja villages… I mean they are the largest villages around and they are filled with us ninja…"

Dumbledore stared at her grim realisation lining his mind, "My dear…"

"Sakura… Sakura Haruno…"she filled in for him realising he was fishing for her name.

He nodded, "My dear Sakura… There have not been ninja's in this world for nearly five thousand years." he told her.

Sakura froze, "What? You have got to be joking, just yesterday… er two weeks ago I was watching my teammates spar!" she exclaimed.

Dumbledore nodded, looking contemplative, "My dear… It seems you may have unintentionally traveled into the future." he said after a few minutes of thought.

"Time Travel? But that's not possible!"

"Aa but my dear it is, We have little things called time turners that allow us to travel back in time, though nobody has ever actually traveled forward before and nobody has ever been able to travel back as far as you have come forward." he explained

Sakura stared at him incredulously, "You mean… I am probably stuck here… Forever?" she asked eyes wide with tears gathering.

Dumbledore sighed, "Unfortunately, yes my dear it does… Though I can try my best to find some way to send you home, but that could take years…"

Sakura looked up at him, then slowly nodded her head, "That would be wonderful, even if you never find anything I am grateful that you will at least try for me. Even if you know nothing of me." she whispered timidly fighting the tears that were threatening to fall.

Dumbledore smiled, "It is what I do." he chuckled, "Now my dear shall we see if you are able to stand? Madam Pomfry and Severus worked quite hard to heal you over these two weeks and now that you are awake we should see if it all paid off."

Sakura smiled back at him, Dumbledore she realised was very nice and helpful, and he reminded her of her grandparents. "Alright." she said and slowly slid her legs over the edge and placed them on the stone flooring. She had to shiver at the extreme cold of the stones but still she forced herself to stand.

Her legs quivered and a number of shots of pain came from her legs at the sudden weight of her body being placed upon them after being unused for two whole weeks. She cringed and frowned as she staggered slightly and took a step forward to try and steady her shaking, though the result ended with her toppling forward onto her stomach. It was at that moment that the infirmary doors opened and in walked a man dressed in black robes with equally black hair and eyes to match.

Sakura groaned as she looked up, the man had stopped and was staring at her shocked, and she suddenly had the feeling that maybe she should have stayed in the bed.

"Sir…" he said looking at Dumbledore, "Why is she out of bed?" he looked deadly serious and his voice was quite cold as he said this.

Dumbledore chuckled, "She is well enough to stand though I suppose she probably could have done with a hand. Though from what I have learned in these past minutes since her awakening I thought she might rather try it on her own."

Sakura blinked tilting her head to look back at Dumbledore, and then she looked back to the dark man. With a huff she positioned her hands beside her and began to heave herself up letting a grunt determination leave her lips. This dark man he had almost the same condemning look that nearly everyone sent her, the look that told her they believed her to be too weak… But she had, had enough! She wasn't going to let them think her weak! She needed to be strong, especially now in this strange new world.

**3 3 3**

**Hope you all liked it so R&R and again sorry for the really late update =p **

** Cya next time**

**Kit!**


	3. Chapter 2: Magical Creatures

**Well hello again! Here's the next chapter for SHINOBI MAGIC! Hope you all like it!**

**3 3 3**

Chapter 2: Magical Creatures

Sakura stared at the skeletal looking horses that stood before her eyes wide and mouth agape, she blinked wondering what in the world they could possibly be when a loud snap sounded from her right. Jumping in shock she like the horses scrambled vanishing into the trees while she herself leapt behind one peering out from her hiding place. 'What was that?' she thought terrified suddenly wondering why she thought it a good idea to venture into the large forest by the castle while the snapping grew closer

- - - - - - - - 5 hours earlier - - - - - - - - - - - -

_It had been a number of hours since Sakura had awoken in the infirmary of, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and she had to admit, it was incredible! It was like stepping into a fairy tale… but then again to most wizards and witches her time of so long ago was a fairy tale, so it was all fair she guessed. But this this was unbelievable, there were ghosts! Ghosts! Naruto would faint the first second he even saw one! She had laughed at that, then had to explain to Sir Nicholas; who had thought her to be laughing at him, about her friend who would nearly faint at just the word ghost. He too had, had a hearty laugh with her about her poor friend. _

_Grinning she had left and wandered about the castle, stopping and staring intently at the paintings another grin appearing on her face. They moved! Pictures actually moved! It was amazing, but that wasn't all as she had been examining one it had suddenly stood and spoke, "It's not polite to stare you know!" he had huffed indignantly. _

_Eyes wide Sakura had leapt back with a yelp of shock and pointed, "YOU TALKED!" she shouted._

_The painting had frowned at her rather nonplused, "Of course I do! All of us can talk… well except the ones of animals and plants. You make it sound like you've never seen talking pictures before!" he said._

_Sakura flushed, "Well… er.. Where I come from… pictures don't move or talk." she explained. _

"_Oh… you are a muggle born? What are you doing here then its summer!" he exclaimed._

"_Errr… not exactly… it more… I come from a completely different time." _

"_Oh… I see so you're the one Albus was talking about when he walked past with Severus." he had answered looking thoughtful, "Quite far you have come my dear, 5,000 years that is a certain feat that no one has accomplished." _

_Sakura blushed, "It wasn't intentional I assure you." They shared a few more word before Sakura had gone off to do more exploring. She had wandered up to the highest tower and gazed out across the giant lake jumping in shock when a large tentacle rose from the water and waved up at her, she had waved timidly back quite confused, it was then that she noticed the large forest a just across from the castle and the small smoking hut just on the edge. _

_Curious by nature she looked around then raced down the steps to where she had seen the large entrance hall. Eagerly she had shot from the castle aiming straight for the trees, it was like they called for her to come and jump around in them. Her eyes glittered in excitement as she reached the edge and then delve straight in without a thought._

- Present Time -

Sakura stood ridged as she peered out from her hiding spot holding back a yelp as more snapping of what she now identified as twigs joined. There was more than one… she held her breath as whatever they were drew closer to the clearing the black skeletal horses had been in until they broke into her visibility. Gasping in shock she watched her hand covering her mouth in amazement she watched as not one but four half human half horse creatures walked into the clearing.

'Amazing…' Sakura thought in astonishment, it didn't take a genius to know what these creature were, they were Centaurs and much to Sakura awe she was getting a front row seat to examine her times mythical creatures.

It happened suddenly, so fast Sakura had little time to comprehend what was going on when a set of hands suddenly grabbed her shoulders and hauled her into the clearing. With a screech she fought back eyes wide in shock and fear, "LET ME GO!" she howled struggling valiantly but to no avail, she had little strength as it was and fighting a centaur was not easy.

"Be still child." One suddenly boomed.

She froze eyes wide as she looked to the one that had spoken.

"What is your purpose in these woods?" he asked his eyes narrowed as he towered over her.

Sakura opened her mouth trying to find words to explain that she had just been exploring but nothing came, she was terrified. She should not have come into the forest, not at all, never ever again if she got out alive that is.

"SPEAK!" his voice boomed and she let out a yelp.

"I… I… I was only exploring…" she whimpered fearfully.

"Magorian… She is but a child do not be so cruel." A silvery blonde haired one said looking down at the girl, "She obviously knows not of what she is doing."

"Firenze! You honestly think to support this child!" the one known as Magorian huffed angrily.

Firenze fixed him with a hard stare, before looking down to the girl, "What is your name young one?"

Sakura stared up at him eyes wide still but now she found her voice, "Sakura… Sakura Haruno." she whispered in reply.

His brow rose, "Well young Sakura… Your exploring has taken you unto Centaur lands you may leave but do not return for this forest is filled with much crueler beasts than us." he said and Sakura shuddered at the thought nodding.

"O…okay." she said looking at Magorian, "I am very sorry… I did not know this was your lands… I have only just arrived in the Wizarding world and have not learned of many of the customs." she said bowing to him. "Forgive my stupidity."

Many of the centaurs looked at the child in shock, Magorian looked at the child in contemplation, "Very well…" he relented, "Leave this forest… and do not return." With that he turned and trotted away the others glancing at one another and then swiftly followed.

Sakura watched them tensing when Firenze turned and looked at her, "The way back is that way." he told her nodding toward her left, "Continue that direction and you will return to the Hogwarts grounds." and then he was gone.

Nodding dumbly Sakura stood on her wobbly legs still rather terrified at the ordeal, taking a deep breath she turned and followed the direction in which Firenze had said. It did not take her long to reach the castle grounds again though to her shock a giant man stood on the steps to the small hut looking thoroughly shocked at her appearance.


	4. Chapter 3: The Giant in the Wooden Hut

**I am so sorry I didn't update as soon as I had said I would and I promise to try and get more chapters up but the most dreaded thing happened when I was trying to write this chapter before. Writers Block…. forgive me! But for now here is the next chapter and I hope to get more up very soon!**

**4 4 4**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Giant in the Little Wooden Hut

_Recap:_

_Nodding dumbly Sakura stood on her wobbly legs still rather terrified at the ordeal, taking a deep breath she turned and followed the direction in which Firenze had said. It did not take her long to reach the castle grounds again though to her shock a giant man stood on the steps to the small hut looking thoroughly shocked at her appearance._

_**Present **_

Sakura stood frozen her eyes wide in shock, 'oh great... Another creature!' she thought horrified.

The giant lumbered toward her his scruffy beard and equally scruffy hair hiding most of his face, "Oi! Who are you?" he asked as he neared.

Sakura stumbled back wondering where her ninja training had run off to this time, probably under a rock somewhere. "I...I..." she stammered.

"Who are ya?" he asked again.

"S...Sakura." she answered taking a number of steps as he now towered over her.

"I'm Hagrid, Rubeus Hagrid, at that but everyone jus calls me Hagrid." he said his beard twitching to the point where she was pretty sure he was smiling down at her. "But whatcha doin out 'ere? The forest is a dangerous place ya know!"

"I didn't know... I was curious about it..." Sakura answered her head dropping, "I'm fortunate that Firenze chose to stand up for me or Magorian would have me roasted... Or something worse." she said rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

"Ya met the centaurs? I aven't seen em in a while."

Sakura blinked, "Your friends with them?!"

"Nah, we jus tolerate each other."

Sakura grinned, "Sounds about right, Magorian isn't the nicest being rand though, I would take him over some people." she grumbled as the thought of a number of people back in her world... Time.

Hagrid laughed, "Would ya like ta come in? I can make ya some tea." he said grinning down at her.

She couldn't help the grin that came to her own face, "sure!" she said. Really she couldn't believe how she had been frightened of this man he was one of the nicest giant she had ever met... Half-giant she learned as they entered the cabin.

"Nah I ain't a full blood giant jus a half-giant, me dad was a human, me mum a giant." he explained.

Sakura grinned, "Sounds like a very interesting pair."

"They were great parents. But what bout ya?"

"My parents were just normal, civilian's well I guess they would be termed muggles here." she mused, "though I guess once I became a ninja they drifted away..." she frowned.

"Ninja? Yer a ninja? I din know there were ninja around still!" he exclaimed.

Sakura frowned, "there aren't..." she answered, "I was somehow sent through time... I probably shouldn't even be telling you this!" she groaned dropping her head into her arms.

"S'alright, I won tell a soul." Hagrid said patting her on the back with his big hand. "Yer a long way from home. Sakura." he said trying to pronounce her name though it ended up coming out more like, "Sookera."

Sakura giggled before grinning at him, he too chuckled before they were full out laughing, with her hand over her mouth she laughed her shoulders shaking with the force. "Oh dear." she giggled managing to reel herself in as she looked up at him a grin on her face, "I haven't laughed this hard in a long time."

Hagrid grinned back and nodded, "Yer gunna hafta teach me how ta say yer name." he chuckled.

Sakura nodded, " .Ra." she pronounced it for him still smiling.

He nodded and once more began attempting her name, after a number of tries and multiple sessions of endless laughter he finally managed to pronounce her name, to the point it wasn't totally butchered.

"Sakura." they grinned as she nodded.

"You got it!" she laughed Hagrid joining her as he poured another cup of tea for her.

Though they quickly sobered at the sudden loud banging on Hagrid's door, they turned and looked at it, "Hagrid. Does our young guest happen to be in there with you?" Dumbledore's voice questioned from the other side.

Both looked at each other before Hagrid swung the door open and greeted the headmaster. "Professor! What brings yeh out here?" he asked.

"Poppy has been looking for Miss Haruno. She is quite irate at the moment." He said looking to Sakura, "you've been gone for quite a while."

Sakura blinked then her and Hagrid looked behind Dumbledore noticing for the first time that the sun was almost completely set. "Is tha the time?!" Hagrid exclaimed in shock, "Well! Who knew time could fly so fast!" he chuckled.

Sakura nodded in agreement as she stood and walked to Dumbledore's side, "Forgive me I did not notice the time." she apologized, she turned to Hagrid, "I'll come by again some other day." she said smiling at Dumbledore before hopping out of the cabin ahead of him.

Dumbledore nodded to Hagrid, "Well it's good she was down here and not lost somewhere on the grounds." he said, "have a good night Hagrid." then he followed after Sakura who was looking around Hagrid's pumpkin patch hiding from Fang.

Dumbledore chuckled as he motioned for Sakura to follow and they walked back to the castle Sakura smiling as she walked beside him in a surprisingly comfortable silence.

* * *

**4 4 4**

**So I hope all of you like this chapter and I am sorry that I didn't update sooner, but anyway R&R!**

**Kit **


	5. Chapter 4: DIAGONally?

**Hey all here's the next chapter! Hope ya like it!**

**4 4 4**

_Recap: _

_Dumbledore nodded to Hagrid, "Well it's good she was down here and not lost somewhere on the grounds." he said, "have a good night Hagrid." then he followed after Sakura who was looking around Hagrid's pumpkin patch hiding from Fang. _

_Dumbledore chuckled as he motioned for Sakura to follow and they walked back to the castle Sakura smiling as she walked beside him in a surprisingly comfortable silence._

Chapter 4: DIAGONally?

Sakura sat in front of the large fireplace in the rather elegant room she had been given to stay. Dumbledore had guided her there hours earlier after she had been reprimanded quite fiercely by an irate Poppy Pomfrey, (apparently she hadn't been cleared to leave the castle just yet) but still it was worth it to meet Hagrid.

Again she stared at the large fireplace, she had been told to be up by 6:00am and that her escort would take her to the magical shopping place, dia-something. She looked thoughtful for a moment, dia… Diagon! She smiled, Diagon Alley if she remembered correctly. Glancing at the clock ticking upon the mantel she stared curiously at it as it ticked slowly,

**5:57… 58….59…..**

She looked toward the door waiting for a knock only to yelp in startled fear as the fire suddenly roared. It turned a brilliant neon green and in a tornado of fire that died just as suddenly as it had started stepped the dark man. Sakura peered at him from her place hiding behind the couch. "Wh…what?" she gasped out wide eyed. "What did you just?"

The man sneered at her, "I am Professor Snape…" he said totally ignoring her question, "and I have been given the unwanted task of leading you around Diagon Alley." he growled.

Sakura cringed at his coldness, "O…okay." she answered standing, "H…how are we to get there?"

He raised a brow, "The same way I came in. Now stop your stuttering and come here."

Nodding quickly she practically dashed to his side, "How do we do this?"

He held out a pot of ash, "Floo powder. Step into the fire now."

She looked at him incredulous, "I'll be burned!"

"You will not now step into the fire." he ordered looking even more annoyed.

She glanced at it before nodding and stepping into the esencially dead fireplace and stood there dumbly, "Now what?"

He held out the powder, "Take and hand ful and drop it into the fireplace saying loud and clear. Diagon Alley."

Unsure Sakura slowly took a handful of the powder, "Ummm…. DIAGON ally?" she said dropping the powder into the flames.

With a tremendous WHOOSH, the green flames from before exploded around her and she found herself falling through a black and green tunnel with no bottom in sight.

Snape stared that the fireplace furiously, grumbling something that sounded close to "bloody idiotic fool." He quickly stepped into the Fire place and flooed to the Leaky Cauldron, he stormed out paying little attention to the people that practically dove out of his way. Exiting into the Alley he continued down glancing round her pulled out his wand, "Point me." He muttered darkly.

His wand spun before stopping and pointing directly toward the very last place he wanted to set foot in that day. The horrible joke shop, horrible in his case, heaven to any student that went to Hogwarts. Gambol and Japes. He growled under his breath debating if it was worth the humiliation of going in or not. Deciding on not he stopped close to the entrance and waited the idiot girl had to come out at some point.

**Meanwhile**

Sakura sat upon the wooden floor confused, she was pretty sure she had messed up the name. She blinked confused, "Umm."

"Hello." A voice said cheerily, "Did you need any help miss?"

Jumping at the voice and the sudden noise of laughter and other odd sounds she couldn't place she blinked staring at the person that had come into the room.

He was at the most a middle aged man, "Miss?"

"Oh, Uhh… I think I am in the wrong place." She said suddenly realising that he was looking a little worried at her silence.

"Ahh, first time using the floo I guess. Well, come on I'll escort you out, and you can come back when you find whoever it is you were probably with yes?" he said kindly helping her to her feet.

"Umm, thanks." She said still rather confused but accepting the gesture she allowed him to lead her to the front of a rather interesting, in her opinion, shop. "This stuff… looks slightly, questionable."

He laughed as he opened the door, "That's the point. New to the country then?"

"Yes." She said suddenly realising her slip, "I haven't really been in the Wizarding World to long so I'm trying to adapt. My home was much more conservative with their magic."

"Ah, well I hope you like Wizarding Britain, have a good day." He said waving to her as she left slowly.

Once the door closed behind her she found herself looking around, "Oh…dear." She mumbled even more confused, there were people, a lot of them too. The street was packed as a number of people wandered by all dressed in the thick robes that she was slowly getting used to seeing.

It wasn't long till some noticed her and her own clothes and she received some rather nasty looks but nobody stopped to comment. "Err…"

"Girl." A deep voice suddenly commanded.

She whipped around with a yelp and stared wide eyed, "Professor!" she gasped releife slowly falling over her, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess up the floo!"

"What's done is done. Lets just get this over with. We must first go to Gringotts and gather some gold, Dumbledore has been so kind as to give you a trust fund if you would like to call it that. We shall head there now." He answered turning on his heel and walking for the white washed building just down the street.

Jumping forward she quickly darted after him, "Okay." she said.

Snape glanced behind him making sure the girl hadn't got distracted by anything as they approached the steps. She was right behind him glancing around curiously.

**4 4 4**

**There ya go hope ya'll liked it and sorry for the shortness of it. =D**

** ~Kit!**


	6. Chapter 5: Gringotts

**I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated in so long but the only thing I can tell you is that; Life happened and I was sick for a while not to mention as I may have stated in earlier chapters I'm in my last year of high school, so you can imagine all the pressure of getting things done on top of illness. Man i can't believe i even got time to write. So i Hope you like this chapter and if you're still reading Thank you so much. 3**

**3 3 3**

_Recap:_

_Jumping forward she quickly darted after him, "Okay." she said._

_Snape glanced behind him making sure the girl hadn't got distracted by anything as they approached the steps. She was right behind him glancing around curiously._

**4 4 4**

Chapter 5: Gringotts

It came as a shock to Sakura when they entered the large building its pristine walls and sparkling floors cleaned to the point she was certain she would see her reflection. She glanced around nervously at the small beings that walked imperiously around her, they ruled here it seemed and well she wasn't about to challenge that. With only a few minutes to glance around she quickly went after Snape who seemed to only have one speedy pace setting.

She caught up to him standing at his side as they stood before a creature that completely ignored them as he wrote upon some parchment. Snape eyed him for a moment, looking more and more ready to growl at it. Suddenly it looked up and stared right at them Sakura cringed, it had sharp teeth and eyes that seemed to see right through her. Unnerving as it was she stood her ground.

A smirk soon made its way upon his, well she hoped it was a he, onto his face flashing the incredibly sharp teeth again. "What is it you need?" he said in a grating voice.

"We are here to make a withdrawal from Miss Haruno's vault."

"Miss Haruno you say?" he looked down at the pink haired girl, "I see I see. Well there are first some papers to be signed and then I shall take the girl… Alone…"

Snape scowled, "I was ordered to escort her." he growled.

"I am certain you will live. As there are some important things that must be done which only the owner of said vault can see. " was the sneered reply.

Snape scowled before turning on his heel, "I will meet you outside. Do not take too long."

Sakura looked after him watching his billowing cloak whip behind him as he stormed out. "Is it really necessary for me to do this alone?" she whispered looking back to the creature she had yet to learn about.

"Very much so… Now follow me." Was his order hopping down from his desk and leading the pink haired girl into a hall off to the side of the room. "Some very important matters to be discussed indeed."

Sakura frowned at his back, "Important? I thought I was only to be getting the money form the vault Dumbledore set for me."

"We will get to that. For now there are some things that need to be addressed before we get there."

Sakura nodded slowly, "How bout you tell me what you are for a start."

He looked back at her looking more offended than anything, he scowled and stayed silent.

Sakura frowned, 'I have inadvertently insulted him… and probably his kind.' She thought exasperated.

Soon they came to a large mahogany door with the golden plate reading, "Director Ragnok."

Eyes widening she glanced at the little man in front of her, 'goblins...' she thought wondering why she was so surprised, it was after all a very magical world.

He gave a surprisingly strong knock upon the wood of the large doors and waited patiently, soon a voice from the other side beckoned them in and Sakura found herself ushered into a rather hard wooden chair with a straight back and a grumpy and even meaner looking goblin in front of her. The one that had escorted her on her left and a second unknown goblin on her right holding a wicked looking spear.

Sakura stared at the goblin on the other side of the desk sending quick glances to the armed one while she wondered just what she had willingly walked into. The goblin before her seemed to be completely ignoring her as he too wrote upon some weathered parchment glancing now and then at another document then continuing writing.

Soon the quill in his wrinkled hand dropped to the desk surface and he brought them up in a steeple before his face looking at her. "Well. It is finally time for us to meet."

"Oh?" Sakura asked slowly.

"Hmm…" he hummed back in reply, "it would seem, Miss Haruno. You have had a friend that cared very deeply for you. Do you know of anybody like that?"

She froze, "No… I couldn't possibly. But how is it that somebody would do something so big as to warrant me meeting the Director of this place?"

"Miss Haruno, this person was very influential and cared enough to create a vault with a large amount of interest in your name. Now that is all I shall say for the instructions said that I must let you figure out the rest. But let us go over these papers."

She tilted her head confused, "Papers?"

"Yes it is a lot of work that is has to be done to claim such a vault that has been around and unused for so many years." he answered pulling out a large pile of parchment.

"I have to sign all those?"

"Yes. Better get to it."

She stared horrified, slowly she took the offered quill and began to scratch her name into the lines that were specified.

It was some time later when she was totally finished with all the signing including a second stack that covered the merging of the trust account that Dumbledore had made for her. So it was with a very painful hand and slowly forming headache that she along with the goblin, she still hadn't learned his name, down to vault, she glanced at the number on the small parchment she carried, 1356. Apparently it was going to be a long ride.

She was only partially correct it took them only about twenty minutes to reach the vault and another ten for the goblin to officially unlock it as well as disable all the sealing spells that covered it. She could only wonder who in their right mind would want so much protection upon a vault, let alone one so deep.

The thought though was completely obsolete the minute she saw inside, gold… gold… more gold… She was pretty sure her eyes were about to fall out. Gold… So. Much. Gold! She was almost certain that if she wasn't careful an avalanche would come tumbling out of the large door. She staggered forward, glancing at the goblin, "This… This is all mine?"

He nodded, "Every single Knut, Sickle, and Galleon and still counting."

She gave him an incredulous look, "Still counting?! How?!"

"It was set up for a thousand Galleon's to be added every year on the 28th of March."

She blinked slowly, then looked back at the pile of gold, "The 28th… of March…" she whispered.

"Yes is there a problem?"

"No… No problem…"

The goblin nodded, "Well gather your gold and let us get back to the front I am certain your escort is by now irate."

Sakura nodded slowly and entered the vault taking large scoops and filling a small bag that the goblin had given her, it took her a few minutes to realize she had taken more than enough and the bag was still only nearing the brim. "Magic." She said smiling slightly, she dumped some out then pulling the strings closed she stepped out watching as the goblin closed the vault, sealed it up and then hopped onto the cart alongside her.

They sped back up to the surface and he lead her back to the main entrance, "Have a nice day Miss Haruno." He said before taking up his original post leaving the pink haired girl to herself.

Sakura walked out of the bank her eyes slightly glazed as she continued to wonder who in their right mind thought to make her a vault and then fill it with so much. And continue filling it to boot! But she was soon snapped from her thought at the near snarl and a shadow falling over her, "It took you nearly two hours! I do not have time for this nonsense. Now let's get this over with so I can return to my work." Snape snarled angrily.

Sakura nodded slowly and followed the angry man without question from the building to get all the needed supplies.

**4 4 4**

**So I hope you liked this chapter! Anyways R&R cya next time!**


	7. Chapter 6: A Little Weasel

**Hey, I'm gunna give you a few chapters tonight, so I hope you all like them! R&R**

**3 4 3**

_Recap:_

_Sakura walked out of the bank her eyes slightly glazed as she continued to wonder who in their right mind thought to make her a vault and then fill it with so much. And continue filling it to boot! But she was soon snapped from her thought at the near snarl and a shadow falling over her, "It took you nearly two hours! I do not have time for this nonsense. Now let's get this over with so I can return to my work." Snape snarled angrily._

_Sakura nodded slowly and followed the angry man without question from the building to get all the needed supplies._

Chapter 6: A Little Weasel

Sakura trailed behind the dark professor and couldn't help but notice that a number of people skirted out of his way, some younger ones practically diving. She tilted her head and then suppressing a giggle she ran and caught up to him as he approached the first store that Snape seemed keen on entering, she glanced up, "Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions." She said then glancing in the window she nearly blanched at the clothes, 'I won't be able to move in those…' she thought, 'How will I be able to train?'

She glanced again a Snape realising he was glaring at her, she quickly hopped up the step and entered the shop. She looked around racks upon racks filled the store and Sakura couldn't help but shudder, she may not have been a great ninja, but even she knew clothes like these would be a death sentence to her. "Go on." Snape's voice suddenly snapped from behind her.

Sakura jumped and only just managed to dodge around a rack, "H…hey!" she yelped indignantly, "You scared me!"

Snape only sneered at her, "Go choose your clothes… We've already wasted enough time as it is."

Sakura nodded hesitantly, "Alright…" she wondered down the racks glancing at the clothes that were hung according to color. "Well…" she leaned forward, pulling out a smaller robe she looked at it, "It's not the most practical but it's better than all the fabric…"

The robe was a burgundy dress like design that had a silvery phoenix applique on it's left shoulder the tails going down the back in a flourish of silver. It also came with a black cloak that was as long as Sakura herself, she sighed, "It's too long…" she went to put it back, only to be stopped when a colorful woman stepped forward, "Oh don't worry dear if you'll step onto my stool I'll have it tailored for you in a jiffy!" she said happily.

Sakura nodded dumbly as she was practically dragged onto the stool and told to hold still, "You're such a cute little thing! And by your clothes you mustn't be from around here? Where are you from?"

Sakura paled, and her eyes shot to Snape, "She's from Japan, a rather reclusive magical society they have over there." He said confidently, "Her father was a good friend of Dumbledore's and when he passed Dumbledore took her in as her other relatives were otherwise preoccupied with their own difficulties. Terrible economic status they have there, a war of their own as well."

Madam Malkin looked aghast, "Oh my dear I'm so sorry!" she cried looking at Sakura pityingly.

Sakura stared at Snape a look of shock and slight annoyance, she quickly schooled her features to that of a mourning daughter, "My thanks Madam, if anything Dumbledore-san has been a great friend and confident in these past weeks since my father's passing and has provided me with the opportunity to join the Wizarding world of Britain and I am quite excited for that!"

Madam Malkin smiled, "Well in that case this robes on the house! You can wear it out and I'll even give you a discount on some duplicate, in different colors of course! Since you've been through so much!" she smiled brilliantly and Sakura felt the distinct twinge that came with lying to a woman who was so obviously very caring.

"My thanks Madam." Sakura smiled at the woman and with a snap of the woman's fingers the robe's measurements were finished and Sakura found herself in the perfectly fitted robes of the witches and wizards of Britain. "Ohh! It's wonderful!" she said happily.

Madam Malkin smiled, "Now if you'll come this way, 15 Galleons will be the price for the duplicates and I'm assuming that they will be sent to Hogwarts yes? I'll have owl delivery by the end of the week." She said, Sakura reached into her pouch and pulled out the needed amount and paid.

"Thanks again." Sakura told the seamstress before Snape ushered her out of the store.

Glancing up at him, "Where to next?"

Snape sighed and looked down at her, "I will be going to the Apothecary and Cauldron shop, you on the other hand will be going to either Eeylops Owl Emporium or the Magical Menagerie. He motioned to the right, "Eeylops as the name suggests sells owls of all variety while the Magical Menagerie sells an assortment of animals, Toads, Cats, Rats, and other types… Where would you like to go?" he sighed.

Sakura contemplated his words, "I guess the Menagerie would be more for me… Owls are nice and all but I'm more for other creatures… I want to find something I haven't seen before!" she said determinedly.

Snape nodded, "Very well. Head back to Gringotts then go a little further from down and you will come to the Menagerie." He said and turning on his heel he headed off to what Sakura guessed was the Apothecary.

Sakura looked around the crowded Alley and cringed as she realised Snape was really expecting her to find her own way to the Menagerie. Sighing she looked around and smiled as she realised that thankfully Gringotts was not hard to miss and she began strolling through the crowd noting the locations of a few other shops along the way before she stopped by the steps of the giant bank.

She looked up at the tower building, her thoughts falling back to her massive vault that was filled to the brim with so much gold and was still filling every year. Her thoughts strayed to a time very long ago and she smiled at the memory. Shaking her head she continued down the road following the odd noises of creatures.

She came to the small shop and looked at the cages that were perched outside, all filled with some odd creatures that were; Hissing, growling, mewling, and making a variety of noises. Sakura blinked at a five eyed toad, it blinked back, she stepped away and walked into the store.

She looked around in awe of the packed place, though it wasn't packed by humans but by mass amounts of creatures that sat in their cages that covered the walls and even hung from the ceiling. "Whoa." She gasped.

"First time in a menagerie I take it?" a soft female voice chimed from the desk.

Sakura looked down and nodded, "Yeah I was told to find any creature that fit my fancy."

The clerk smiled, "Well that's good we've got many creatures to choose from so take a look around and choose what you like. But do be careful some of the creatures are really mean and don't really like younger people."

Sakura frowned, "Ok."

The clerk smiled then disappeared into the back room behind the counter; Sakura looked around the room and began to browse through. She looked around the room curiously, and as she walked she noticed something, a vo

"Hey!" it called.

Sakura looked around, confused, "Hello?"

"Hey! Over here!"

Sakura stepped forward, "Here?"

"No! Over here!" it called.

Sakura blinked and turned around she walked to the other side of the room, the voice got louder.

"Yeah! Yeah!"

She approached a small cage and looked around, "What?"

"Hi!" the small creature inside cheered.

Sakura stared at it, "A weasel?"

"No!" it squeaked, "Jarvey!"

"Jarvey?"

"A Jarvey is an overgrown ferret; it can talk too, but not very well." The clerk said as she came to the front of the store carrying another cage which she hung on a hook. "Is he the one you're interested in? He sure seems to like you." She said smiling.

Sakura looked down at the little weasel, it was black as night and had glimmering mahogany eyes. She stared at it for a long time, "You…" she mumbled softly before she looked to the clerk, "I'll take him!" she said grinning.

The clerk smiled, "Fifty Galleons please." She said, "The foods included in that already."

Sakura nodded and handed over the money and leaning down she opened the cage and the weasel flew out of the cage and up her arm. "Yeah! Yeah!" it squeaked.

Sakura smiled at it as the clerk went to the back and brought out a couple bags of the Jarvey's food, "Here ya go, I'll even shrink it for you!" she said and with a swish of her wand she shrunk down the bags and handed them to Sakura, "There ya go."

Sakura took the bags graciously and with the little weasel around her neck she exited the shop, she glanced at the small weasel and grinned, "I know the perfect name for you."

The weasel tilted its head to the side cutely, "Yeah?"

"Itachi-kun." Sakura said softly.

It's ears twitched and it ran a circle around her neck, "Yeah! Yeah!" it cheered, "Like!"

Sakura chuckled and softly pet the small creatures head, "How cute."

"Very." A sarcastic voice huffed behind her.

Sakura jumped in surprise at the voice, "Wha!" she spun on her heel ready to fight, she relaxed as she saw the impatient visage of her escort. "Professor!" she sighed, "You scared me!" she exclaimed, 'How come I can never here this guy?!' she thought annoyed, 'He's so quiet not even Kakashi-sensei would have seen him coming…'

Snape stared at her, "Come we must now get the most important object of the day." He said as he began walking down the street to another store.

"What about the books I was supposed to get?" Sakura asked as she jogged beside him.

"You were taking so long in the Menagerie I decided to go get them as well, and don't worry I did get you a number of others that's I am certain you will find enlightening." He sighed, "Now hurry up choosing your wand could take a while."

"I get a wand too?" Sakura asked excitedly, "I didn't think I would!"

Snape sighed, "Just hurry along."

Sakura did as told and stuck close to Snape till they approached the thin building at the end of the street, Sakura stared at the sign, Olivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. "382?" she whispered, "That was… That was a very long time ago." She mumbled.

**3 4 3**

**I sincerely hope all of you like this chapter! R&R. **


	8. Chapter 7: Wands

**Heey, everyone! Hope you like this new chapter!**

_Recap:_

"_I get a wand too?" Sakura asked excitedly, "I didn't think I would!"_

_Snape sighed, "Just hurry along."_

_Sakura did as told and stuck close to Snape till they approached the thin building at the end of the street, Sakura stared at the sign, Olivander's: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. "382?" she whispered, "That was… That was a very long time ago." She mumbled._

Chapter 6: Wands 

As the two stood on the front stoop of the small shop Sakura looked to Snape, "I get the feeling I have to do this alone too…" she said tilting her head.

"It is best." Snape answered, "And I have other things to pick up as well, I will meet you here in an hour." Then with his regular whoosh of black fabric he swept away.

Sakura watched him for a moment before she entered the small shop, it was packed full of boxes from the floor to ceiling all filled with wand and as she glanced to the side a small wooden chair that looked like one of its legs had been recently repaired. She stepped up to the desk and looking around in confusion, there was nobody there.

Suddenly a small old man came from the back, "Why hello there." He greeted smiling brightly at her, "I was wondering when one such as yourself would wander into my shop!"

Sakura blinked, "You knew I was coming?" she asked.

"Hmm." He hummed and then began to move around the shop sorting through the boxes until he pulled one out, "Apple wood, 10 ½ inches, Unicorn core, slightly springy." He said handing it to her. Sakura looked at him oddly then glanced at the wand, "Go on give it a wave." He encouraged.

Sakura looked back at the wand then raising her hand gave the wand a slight flick, she had barely enough time to duck for a potted plant on the other side of the room came whipping over her head and smashed against the opposite wall. She paled and quickly handed it back, "I'm sorry." She apologized.

Olivander chuckled, "It's quite alright I was getting tired of the plant anyway." he took the wand and placed it off to the side in it's box then began looking around again. The next one he pulled and placed it on the desk in front of Sakura, "Willow, 9 inches, and Dragon heartstring. Pliable."

Sakura carefully picked up the wand and hadn't even given it a flick when another potted plant behind the desk exploded. She swiftly put it back in the box and pushed it away, "I don't think these wands like me very much." She said wide eyed.

He looked at her then chuckling he began taking out a number of other boxes, it took eight tries with different wands when he finally looked thoughtful, "Tell me deary, Where do you come from?" he asked.

Sakura looked thoughtful, "Japan…" she said smiling, "I come from a small village in Japan."

He smiled, "Now, tell me where you really come from." He said as he walked to a smaller shelf that had a glass casing covering them.

Sakura stood frozen staring at his back as he went about unlocking the case, "P..Pardon?"

He laughed good naturedly, "Albus flooed me and told me of your predicament. Now tell me where you really come from." He said as he picked out two boxes.

Sakura smiled slightly, "A place called Konoha, 5000 years ago." She frowned at the end, "My friends… I don't know what happened to them."

He looked at her and nodding his head, "Now my dear, if one is to ask you what type of want you have you mustn't tell them the truth. For whichever wand you are about to choose on is highly sought after and the other is feared." He stated.

Sakura looked at him wide eyed then nodded, "I'm guessing that people don't even know you have one of them in stock. I won't tell."

He nodded and opening the two boxes before her, he motioned to the pale red wand, "Cherry, 12 ½ inches, Phoenix tail feather. Impeccably firm ." He then motioned to the other wand, "Elder, 13 inches, Dragon heartstring. Unyielding."

Sakura stared at the two her eyes wide, she reached forward and stopped her brows furrowed. Mr. Olivander smiled, "The wand chooses the witch Miss Haruno. All you have to do is make your decision."

Sakura closed her eyes, "Itachi-kun…" she whispered.

The small weasel on her shoulders, which had been silent until that point twitched, "Kya!" it scampered down her arm and leapt to the desk and then sat back on its hind legs between the two wand, "Yeah!" it cheered and then tilted its head to the side cutely.

Sakura stared at the weasel, while Olivander looked highly amused, Sakura smiled and with her eyes closed slightly she reached forward and felt the small furry head nudge her hand over one of the boxes. Opening her eyes she looked down, a smile spread across her lips and she picked up the wand that had been chosen. She stared at it then glancing to Olivander she raised the wand, but instead of just giving it a simply flick she felt the need to instead give it a flourishing swish.

From the tip of the wand blue and gold sparks erupted and danced around the shop, Sakura watching in awe.

Olivander leaned back a look of amazement on his own withered face, "Beautiful… Yet deadly." He said and then looking to the grinning young girl he smiled, 'Great and terrible things are ahead of this girl. And yet she had already faced a lot more than many of her age.' He thought, "It is quite suiting for a ninja no, Miss Haruno?"

Sakura looked back to him, "Very much so." She giggled and then reaching for her small bag of galleons she placed in on the counter, "How much?"

Olivander smiled, "I'll give you a special discount, for it has been a very long time since anybody came in that needed such a magnificent wand. 8 Galleons."

Sakura smiled and gave him ten, "I think it would be fair if I gave you more than eight." She said.

Olivander smiled and concede, "Very well. But do stop by again some time, I would love to see the growth of you two."

Sakura nodded and then putting her arm out to Itachi, which happily scampered up her arm, they left.

Sakura stood outside, looking around for Snape and frowning when she couldn't see him, "How do you lose such a dark man?" she mumbled to herself.

She looked around the bustling Alley and then glancing down the road she smiled and began walking in the direction of the first place that she had seen when she arrived, Gambol and Japes. She giggled as she hopped down the steps to the door and pulled it open stepping inside and glancing around in wonderment. She started at the first shelf and smiled, Filibuster fireworks and a number of others lined it, then there were stink bombs and exploding balloons, not to mention a whole assortment of other types of tomfoolery and mischief making items. She grabbed a number of exploding balloons and some of the fireworks before heading to the register, she smiled brightly at the owner, "Hello again!" she said happily.

He smiled at her, "Welcome back, I see you've taken an interest in the louder variety of things." He chuckled.

Nodding Sakura grinned at him, "Something like these will always come in handy during the coming school year."

He nodded in agreement and taking the right amount of galleons he bid her farewell and watched as the young pink haired girl skipped out of the shop.

As Sakura exited she froze, Snape was glaring down at her from the top of the steps and people were giving them a wide berth. "Uhmm…" she gave him a smile, "Hello professor."

"I told you to wait for me outside of Olivander's." he said coldly.

Sakura nervously scratched the back of her head, "Well, you weren't there so, I thought I would just wander around."

He gave her a pointed look then walked away, Sakura cringed and bounded after him, "I'm sorry."

He shot her a scolding look as he led her toward the other end of the Alley, "We will be using the floo again." He said coldly.

Sakura nodded, "Right… What do I say this time?"

"Dumbledore's Office." He answered clearly, "And don't screw it up this time because I don't know where you would end up if you did."

Sakura nodded, "Got!" she said she looked to Itachi on her shoulder, "Sir, what about Itachi?"

He glanced at the weasel on her shoulder, "I think it would be best if I took him. I don't think you want to accidentally splinch him."

Sakura didn't know what splinch meant, but she figured it probably wasn't a nice thing and gladly handed over her little Jarvey, "Behave for Professor Snape Itachi… I'll be through in a minute." She told him and as they entered the Leaky Cauldron Snape slid the weasel into his coat and headed for the fire.

Sakura glanced around then caught back up to Snape as he stepped into the fire and threw down the powder. "Dumbledore's Office." He said and in a whoosh of green flames he was gone.

Sakura waited for a minute before she too stepped into the flames and taking her own handful of powder she closed her eyes, "Dumbledore's Office!" she called and threw the powder down, the flames rippled up around her and within minutes she came tumbling out of another fireplace in a room she had been in only once before. She looked up dazedly at Snape who stood waiting for her and then a small black fur ball was a top her head cheering.

Dumbledore chuckled, "Welcome back." He greeted, then looking down at the little black ball of fur he smiled, "And welcome little creature."

Sakura stood up dusting herself off as Itachi hopped down to her shoulder and cheered again, "Yeah! Yeah!"

Sakura smiled at the old man, "Hello."

Dumbledore nodded, "Now Miss Haruno if you would take out the items that were shrunk by the store owners we could put them back to their right size and have the house elves take them to your room." he explained.

Sakura nodded and took the things from her pockets, including the fireworks and exploding balloons. Snape scowled at her, "Thinking of causing trouble Miss Haruno?" he sneered.

Sakura looked up at him and shook her head, "No… I plan to continue my ninja training and I needed something to substitute for exploding tags until I can make some more." She said.

Snape looked surprised while Dumbledore chuckled, "Very well Miss Haruno, I'm certain you could probably find some place around the castle that could give you a good enough space for training."

Sakura nodded, "I had been thinking of a small alcove just outside the forbidden forest, its hidden and has some good hiding places."

Dumbledore nodded then waved a hand to dismiss her, "Severus and myself have things to discuss to do with your arrangement and cover story." He told her.

Sakura nodded then smiling at the two she left the room, she skipped down the steps as Itachi held to her shoulder, "I think it's time to take a rest… it's been such a long day." She lifted her hand and took out her wand and staring at it intently, "A really interesting one too."

**3 4 3**

**So what do ya think? And on another note what wand do you guys think she picked? Cherry or Elder? Here's a description of the two:**

**Cherry**

**This very rare wand wood creates a wand of strange power, most highly prized by the wizarding students of the school of Mahoutokoro in Japan, where those who own cherry wands have special prestige. The Western wand-purchaser should dispel from their minds any notion that the pink blossom of the living tree makes for a frivolous or merely ornamental wand, for cherry wood often makes a wand that possesses truly lethal power, whatever the core, but if teamed with dragon heartstring, the wand ought never to be teamed with a wizard without exceptional self-control and strength of mind.**

**Elder**

**The rarest wand wood of all, and reputed to be deeply unlucky, the elder wand is trickier to master than any other. It contains powerful magic, but scorns to remain with any owner who is not the superior of his or her company; it takes a remarkable wizard to keep the elder wand for any length of time. The old superstition, 'wand of elder, never prosper,' has its basis in this fear of the wand, but in fact, the superstition is baseless, and those foolish wandmakers who refuse to work with elder do so more because they doubt they will be able to sell their products than from fear of working with this wood. The truth is that only a highly unusual person will find their perfect match in elder, and on the rare occasion when such a pairing occurs, I take it as certain that the witch or wizard in question is marked out for a special destiny. An additional fact that I have unearthed during my long years of study is that the owners of elder wands almost always feel a powerful affinity with those chosen by rowan.**

**So there's your choices tell me which one you think it was, it will be revealed later on. =p until next time: Kit!**


	9. Chapter 8: Spells and Letters

**Hey everyone, just so you know I've got my Easter break coming up so I should be able to update a lot more. =D but it won't be until Monday; I've got some other things to be doing. Any ways enjoy this next Part!**

_Recap:_

_Sakura nodded, "I had been thinking of a small alcove just outside the forbidden forest, its hidden and has some good hiding places."_

_Dumbledore nodded then waved a hand to dismiss her, "Severus and I have things to discuss to do with your arrangement and cover story." He told her._

_Sakura nodded then smiling at the two she left the room, she skipped down the steps as Itachi held to her shoulder, "I think it's time to take a rest… it's been such a long day." She lifted her hand and took out her wand and staring at it intently, "A really interesting one too."_

Chapter 8: Spells & Letters

Sakura had been casually sitting in the great hall a month later, sipping her traditionally made green tea that the house elves had joyously made for her. (It had been a while since they had made anything other than the traditional English teas), that an great red bird flew in from above trilling a joyful song as it swooped down and dropped a bulking letter before her, he looped around then vanished in a burst of flames.

Sakura watched in confusion before picking up the letter carefully, she raised a brow as it was addressed to her.

_Miss S. Haruno  
Behind the Portrait of Anne Boleyn  
Second Floor Landing  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Scotland_

Sakura blinked opening the letter and began to read:

_Hogwarts School of  
Witchcraft and Wizardry_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore  
(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme  
Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_ Dear Miss Haruno,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place a Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all the necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your reply no later than 31 July._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall  
Deputy Headmistress_

_P.S. Due to the fact that you have already collected enough of the sufficient supplies a response is all that is needed. Please inform myself or Albus before the 31 July. _

Sakura leaned back and glanced around the empty hall, Albus was away at the moment, something about his Supreme Mugwump duties. She smiled, "I suppose it is about time to meet Professor McGonagall."

Standing she skipped her way to the doors and headed for the second floor that would take her to McGonagall's office. She smiled at Anne as she passed the portrait that guarded her room and then down the hall toward the transfiguration class. She stopped outside a door just down from the classroom and raised her hand to knock.

The door opened before her hand connected and the stern woman that stood before her looked down at her, "Miss Haruno I presume?" she asked.

Sakura nodded, "Professor McGonagall." She greeted, "I have heard much of you from Albus, which brings me to the topic of this," she held up the letter, "And I would gladly accept."

McGonagall nodded, "Thank you for your prompt response." She said then gestured for her to enter, "Care to join me for some more tea?" she asked.

Sakura smiled, "That I would." She stepped through into the office, glancing around at the walls that held a couple portraits of past transfiguration professors as well as a few other trinkets. She smiled waving to one of the portraits and then wandered over to the open chair across from McGonagall's desk.

McGonagall walking over and taking a seat in her own chair, "How have you been fairing since your arrival?" she asked as there was a pop and two green tea's appeared, McGonagall raised a brow at the tea then glancing at Sakura she chuckled and took a sip of it.

Sakura smiled, "I have been well. I spend most of my time training when I'm able, that or speaking with Hagrid or Albus." She answered.

McGonagall nodded, "I see. Well you should probably begin your first year magic practice so you can be on par with the other students when they arrive." She said.

Sakura nodded, drawing her wand and gazing at it, "I have to try and get it to work with me first; he's not been cooperating even though he persisted in choosing me." She said.

McGonagall nodded, "I see. Well practice makes perfect, join me in my classroom and we can start on the basics of magic." She said as she finished of the tea, "As a matter of fact we can start now if you wish. It is still early in the morning."

Sakura nodded, standing as well and then followed her out into the classroom.

Minerva turned to her, "Now tell me Sakura, how much have you practiced with your wand since you got it?" she asked.

"I've done some, but every time I try to cast some simple spells he refuses to do so. He's stubborn."

McGonagall looked thoughtful, "Show me." She said pointing to the table, "Use the Verdimillious charm on the desk. Go on." She encouraged stepping back.

Sakura glanced at McGonagall, she raised her wand, her eyes closing as she pulled the spell to the forefront of her mind and then opening her eyes once more she gave it the proper flick, "_Verdimillious!"_ she cried and winced as she felt a shock bolt through her own arm before she was sent tumbling backwards.

McGonagall watched in shock, "Oh my." She said stepping over to the young girl and holding out her hand. "Tell me dear what were you thinking when you cast the spell?"

Sakura took her hand and shook her head, "I was thinking of how to correctly cast the spell but every time I try he rejects me and throws me backwards." She said glaring at it.

McGonagall looked thoughtful, "I see…" she said, "Well try again…" she stepped away once more.

Sakura stared at her then frowned, "Alright." She turned back to the desk, "_Verdimillious!" _she cried again only for the same result. "Dammit!" she hissed angrily and shook her head, "Why won't you work with me?! I'm not weak!"

McGonagall frowned, "Nobody ever said you were Sakura." She said.

Sakura glared at the wand.

McGonagall looked thoughtful, "I will look into this Sakura, just continue to practice and I will return at lunch time." She said striding across the room and exiting.

Sakura sat on the stone floor just staring at her wand that was a few feet in front of her, "I'm not weak…" she whispered, "I swear I'm not weak… Now please let's work together." She begged picking it up again and attempting the spell once more.

It didn't work she was sent tumbling back into the wall with a smack. She stood shakily, "Dammit, I won't let you treat me like He did! I'm not weak!" she yelled angrily.

She continued to try with the same result every time.

Lunch came and went, McGonagall only stayed for a couple minutes watching as Sakura continued to try and cast the spell to no avail. The girl didn't even look at her as she always stood again and recast the failing spell.

It had been hours, Sakura was laying on the floor her last attempt like the others a failure, "Why?" she whispered angrily, "Why am I so weak?"

_Weak._

_Annoying._

_Useless_ .

"Sasuke…" she whispered, "Why?"

She closed her eyes, "No… I…I won't let you put me down!" she struggled to her feet, unaware she had an audience of four watching her from the door. She reached forward, "You're not Sasuke… You're supposed to be my partner, the one that helps me…" she whispered, "I haven't been acting like that though, yet you accepted me back at Ollivander's…" she closed her eyes and stood, "You're not Sasuke." She repeated, "You're mine."

She raised the wand, "_VERDIMILLIOUS!" _She yelled angrily she felt the shock begin at her hand but suddenly like something snapped she willed it in the other direction, a ball of green flew from the tip of the wand and surrounded the table in a mass of electricity easily turning it to dust with the intensity of power.

Sakura dropped backwards her eyes wide, "I did it." She whispered.

"The wand chooses it's Master Sakura. Even if the master it first chooses hadn't yet gained the will that was needed to truly use it." A wise voice said from the door.

Sakura spun and stared at the people who stood there, "Professor Dumbledore!" she exclaimed.

Severus was watching her from the wall his eyes drifting to the pile of dust that had once been the desk, "I little over powered…" he sneered.

"But… passable." McGonagall interrupted him, Severus rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore nodded, "I believe you have broken through your block Miss Haruno." He said, while the fourth of them went forward and began checking her over. "Poppy, I do believe she is just fine, exhausted, but fine, and has a well earned feast waiting for her in the Great Hall." His eyes twinkled and he motioned for them to head for Hall.

Sakura smiled tiredly, yes she was dead tired and really she didn't want to walk the stairs to the Great Hall but she followed because Albus was right. She had beaten something she hadn't known was there, or more someone. Even if he was now gone from this world the last that she had known him as had been the boy who had always put her down as nothing more than a cheering fan girl. It was what she had been, but now as she slowly got stronger, day by day she would certainly make her way to a place she knew her friends and family would have been proud. She vowed that, and now she wasn't alone, she had Itachi and her partner; she glanced to the dark wand. "Terrifying or not… You will always be mine." She whispered and then caught up with the Professors that were waiting for her at the end of the hall.

**3 4 3 **

**Well what do you think? Good? Bad? Confusing as hell? R&R **

**Until next time: Kit!**


	10. Chapter 9: Clarity

**Hey all sorry for this wicked late update, I've been sick for the past week and few days not to mention being sick mean lots of Homework, Especially when I have a hardcore history teacher, anyway on with the story!**

**3 4 3**

_Recap:_

_Sakura smiled tiredly, yes she was dead tired and really she didn't want to walk the stairs to the Great Hall but she followed because Albus was right. She had beaten something she hadn't known was there, or more someone. Even if he was now gone from this world the last that she had known him as had been the boy who had always put her down as nothing more than a cheering fan girl. It was what she had been, but now as she slowly got stronger, day by day she would certainly make her way to a place she knew her friends and family would have been proud. She vowed that, and now she wasn't alone, she had Itachi and her partner; she glanced to the dark wand. "Terrifying or not… You will always be mine." She whispered and then caught up with the Professors that were waiting for her at the end of the hall._

Chapter 9: Clarity

~Three days later~

Sakura sat in the Great Hall Professor McGonagall to her left and Severus to her right, (she didn't know how that configuration came to be) but she was lazily snacking on some buttered toast when McGonagall spoke, "Sakura," she began, "The other day, when you were practicing I noticed something."

Sakura turned her gaze to McGonagall, she felt Snape's gaze on the back of her head as well, "What about it?"

"You called your wand by a name,"

Sakura looked thoughtful, then turning forward she looked down the Hall and at the doors, though to the professors it looked more like she was seeing to a time that for them was very long ago. "In my time, there was this boy."

Snape sneered at that and turned back to his lunch.

Sakura glanced at him, "There was a boy, by the name of Uchiha Sasuke. He was one of my teammates." she now looked to the blue sky above, "He was a boy that had thousands of Fan girls, I was obviously one of them, he had all these fans because he was just so mysterious and cool and everybody just wanted to be with him. But then when we were assigned our teammates I came to know him much better. And in learning more about him I found out, he wasn't mysterious, no he was dark, so very dark. All he wanted was power, to kill his brother." She frowned still gazing up at the enchanted ceiling.

She had both professors rapt attention, "Why would he want to kill his brother?!" McGonagall exclaimed worriedly.

Sakura smiled sadly, "You see, Sasuke didn't have a great childhood. He was brought up in one of the most prestigious clans in the village and as such he had a huge weight on his shoulders. But his brother had even more." She explained, "Not only was Itachi-san the heir to the clan, he was an ANBU captain, one of the best ANBU captains that the village had ever seen. He was constantly on missions and as far as I know he rarely failed them, he was never allowed to be a boy, never allowed to just be himself." She dropped her eyes to her food, "It was how he lived his life, with so many responsibilities but yet his little brother absolutely adored him even though there was rarely ever time when his brother was free he loved him."

McGonagall looked confused, "But what would lead Sasookay." She attempted to pronounce his name.

Sakura's lips twitched at that, "Sasuke." She amended, "Sasuke was seven when it happened. He had been out training to master an S-rank jutsu that he had convinced his father to teach him. He was heading home when he found the first one." Sakura shuddered as she remembered the account she had read. "He returned home to the Uchiha Compound only to find that everyone was dead, murdered. He raced home; hoping that his parents would still be alive, and what he found shocked him to his core. Stand behind his tied parents, his brother stood and with a quick strike of Itachi's katana he killed them as well."

McGonagall gasped, Snape looked sick at the mere thought.

"Terrified Sasuke thought his brother would kill him but instead Itachi told him, to nurture his hatred and then when he was strong enough to come kill him. And then, he was gone." Sakura frowned sadly. "That is why Sasuke wants to kill his brother."

Both looked horrified, "But why did you name you Jarvey after a killer?" Snape finally spoke after a prolonged silence.

Sakura smiled at this, "Because, I know differently."

They looked curious again.

"Two years prior to the massacre my Father was an ANBU, Itachi's captain. It was on frequent occasion that Itachi and the rest of the ANBU team was at my home. And as the youngest of the team he certainly didn't drink, so while my father and the others drank, Itachi sat and had tea. It was on one of those occasions that I approached, my mother was out on her own mission, and wouldn't be back for a couple days so I snuck out of bed. I had seen him a couple times not only in my house but on the street helping his mother with groceries." Sakura smiled at the memory.

_~Flashback begin~_

_The little five year old girl peered out from her hiding place by the hall, eyeing the young eleven year old boy who sat comfortably on one of the plush mats of the living area. She bit her lip as she then glanced to her father and the older men and woman that were hauling back drinks and laughing about something that had occurred in the past. _

_She looked back to the boy and gasped, jerking back behind the corner in shock, his pitch black eyes had been staring back at her. Again biting her lip she peeked out, he was again sipping his tea, she glanced back to her dad then began her, what she thought, stealthy creep across the hall, she paused at the dining room entry looking in at the distracted adults and darted across. She stopped a few feet away from the boy and tilted her head curiously. "Hi." She whispered._

_He looked at her, nodded his head then took another sip of tea. "Haruno-san." He said equally quiet, "Should you not be in bed?"_

_Sakura looked abashed, "No!" she squeaked._

_His lips twitched slightly, Sakura grinned at him and plopped onto the plush pillow across from him, "You're really strong ne?" she whispered._

_He nodded, "I have to be."_

"_Can you show me?" she looked at him brightly, "Otou-sama is always busy doing his missions and Okaa-san is always at the hospital or on her own mission. So can you show me?"_

_He looked surprised, "Show you what?" he asked softly. _

"_Uhmmm." She gave a hard thinking look, "Ninjusu!" she giggled excitedly._

"_Ninjutsu." He corrected._

"_Yeah!" she smiled brightly._

_The adults were still chuckling, but had taken to watching the children, "What would you like to see?"_

"_Uhmmm…" again Sakura thought hard, "Otou-sama says you know fire!" she said excitedly, "Show me fire?"_

"_Fire? Fire can be scary," _

"_Show fire!"_

"_I can't, not inside." _

"_Outside then!" she hopped up and grabbed his hand pulling with all her might to get him to move._

_Itachi chuckled, he glanced at Sakura's father who shrugged and he stood Sakura shrieking in delight. Itachi allowed her to pull him through the kitchen and out into the back garden, "Fire!" she cheered._

_Itachi looked at her, "Big fire?"_

_Sakura looked at him, stars in her eyes and she nodded furiously, "Big, big fire!"_

_Itachi chuckled, and then went into the hands signs for the great fireball technique._

_He took a deep breath._

_Sakura stared at him in awe._

_He released it and in a whoosh of red and orange a giant fireball burst forth._

"_Waaah!" Sakura cheered jumping up and down, "Yeah, Yeah!" she sang._

_The Uchiha looked at her as he released the jutsu, "Big enough?"_

_Sakura nodded, "Me! Me! I want to try!"_

_Itachi looked alarmed, "Ne, Haruno-san, it's a high level jutsu. You shouldn't try it could hurt you."_

_Sakura looked crestfallen, but then she frowned, "Sakura!" she said pointing to herself, "I am Sakura! Not Haruno-san, that's my Okaa-san!"_

_Itachi chuckled; he was slightly amazed how she could go from one subject to another so fast, "Alright Sakura, I am Itachi."_

_Sakura smiled brightly, "Itachi-nii-kun!" she cheered and hugged his leg. "Itachi-nii-kun!"_

_~Flashback end~_

Sakura reopened her eyes; surprised that she had closed them to begin with, as she had told them the story. "It was how we met. And it included a lot more meetings over time, he was my friend. And somehow he started talking to me, my innocence made it so at times I didn't understand but now I do. He talked about his family very little but as time went on the things he happened to mention started to sound worse and worse." She shook her head, "then one day, my dad came home, said he had killed the Uchiha's. He couldn't believe it, he knew Itachi, had respect for him like no other, Itachi wasn't the kind to just…. Snap… and I knew him too." Sakura sighed, "I don't want to believe he would do something so horrible to Sasuke, he loved Sasuke more than anything in his life. He left Sasuke alive. Told him to get strong enough to kill him, and to me that sounds like remorse, he would never have wanted to do such a thing. I just know he wouldn't!"

Snape and McGonagall looked amazed, "So, you named the weasel after him because you believe he was in essence innocent." McGonagall said softly.

Sakura nodded, "It is."

"That still doesn't explain why you called your wand Sasuke." Snape intoned.

"I called him Sasuke, because he refused to work with me, and in essence that's what Sasuke himself did. To Sasuke, I was weak, I was annoying, I was a burden to him, and I couldn't do anything." She lifted the sleek black wand and placed it in front of her, "That is how he," she nodded to the wand, "was treating me. As well… By calling him Sasuke it made it so I couldn't grow on my own, because my wand is my partner, and Sasuke was never that so the wand could never be my partner with that way of thinking." She explained.

McGonagall looked thoughtful_, _"So what you're saying is that your wand wouldn't work for you until you thought of it as a part of yourself, and not somebody else?"

"Partly. He still won't do certain spells for me, but it's because I have yet to grow strong enough for him to deem me worthy of successfully casting that spell. It's really messed up, but that's what I've managed to gather from all my failed and successful attempts."

"I've never heard of a wand acting like that." Snape said.

"Mines… Special." Sakura said softly, "He has a mind of his own and until he believes me to worth his full attention he won't fully work for me."

The Professors looked thoughtful once more, "Well, that just means you will have to work harder in your endeavours." McGonagall said as she pushed back from her spot and stood, "I will see you at dinner." She then left the Hall.

Sakura glanced to Snape, "Fancy showing me how to do some potions? It's the only thing I haven't been able to practice with."

Snape looked annoyed but with a huff nodded, "Follow me." He said in a clipped voice as he stood, then strode from the Hall.

Sakura darted after him grabbing her wand off the table as she went and kept just a few paces behind him.

**3 4 3**

**Well I hope you enjoyed the chapter and man it was actually long compared to the other chapters. R&R!**

**P.S. A question for you all that is irrelevant to the story.  
Do any of you play AION? If so pm me and I could add you as a friend, if you're on the right server of course. =P**

**Kit is out!**


	11. Chapter 10: Surprises on the Express

**Yo! It's been a long while hasn't it? For that I am deeply sorry, but as it is I have been sick with some unknown virus that has kept me ill for the past four weeks. (Make that five) X.X I'm certain you can imagine the homework I have to do not to mention its only two months till I graduate so at best expect a new chapter maybe on the weekends or at least sporadic updates here and there, I can't promise any awesome long chapters but I will hopefully be able to make awesome mid length ones. Bear with me if you will. ^^ Now one with SHINOBI MAGIC!**

**3 4 3**

_Recap:_

_The Professors looked thoughtful once more, "Well, that just means you will have to work harder in your endeavors." McGonagall said as she pushed back from her spot and stood, "I will see you at dinner." She then left the Hall._

_Sakura glanced to Snape, "Fancy showing me how to do some potions? It's the only thing I haven't been able to practice with."_

_Snape looked annoyed but with a huff nodded, "Follow me." He said in a clipped voice as he stood, then strode from the Hall._

_Sakura darted after him grabbing her wand off the table as she went and kept just a few paces behind him._

**3 4 3**

Chapter 10: The Hogwarts Express if Full of Surprises

Sakura was exhausted, she had spent the remainder of the Hogwarts summer holidays practicing both magic and her ninja arts, which she had to admit were much better than when she first arrived in the wizarding world. She smiled to herself as she lay back on the ground, the slowly coloring leaves above letting a bit of the fading evening light flutter across her face. She sighed in contentment, the school term would begin the next week and she had managed to cram the entirety of Hogwarts first year into her brain within a month and a half, not to mention she and Dumbledore had worked tirelessly on trying to find anything that related what had once been her present, but so far… Nothing.

There wasn't a single document that dated as far back as they needed and Sakura was slowly becoming discouraged at possibly finding anything that would give her any sign of just what had happened to Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi, not to mention everybody else. She closed her eyes listening to the soft sounds of the black lake the splash coming from the squid as it danced through the water its massive tentacles breaking the water every once in a while with a loud slap.

Sighing she pushed up onto her hands and leaned back and stared out across the water, she smiled, hopping up she walked toward the edge and then with a powerful leap she sailed through the air. Then twisting around she landed atop the water a soft blue glow lighting upon the bottom of her feet and allowing her to stand and then stride across the lakes surface. She sped her pace until she was moving across the top of the lake, her hands raised into seals that only a month ago she had been struggling to recall. "Bunshin no Jutsu!" she called.

Five blasts of smoke later five replicas of herself stood before her, each taking their own stance, Sakura dropped back into her own battle stance. She had found that training upon the lakes water was much more effective in expanding both her chakra reserves and increasing her magic ability, as when sparing she would do as much Jutsu as she did magic.

Pulling her wand from a holster on her thigh; just above her weapons pouch, and with that the spar began. The clones attacked swiftly and the real Sakura dodged firing off hexes and curses as fast as she could, green, blue, purple, green. The colors flashed magnificently above the water as the battle continued and soon it became a dual the clone and real Sakura ducking and dodging curses and Jutsu left and right. Until soon the sun was just barely offering any light and the school was lit magnificently as the teachers had already arrived and were reading the school for another year.

Panting Sakura dispersed the final clone with a well-aimed Verdimillious. Satisfied she trotted across the water then taking a breath trudged up the hill and into the castle. She smiled and waved to a couple of the ghosts she passed before entering the hall and heading to the small table already filled with the arrived teachers, (aside from the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher) he had yet to arrive given he had train duty.

Take a seat beside Severus who shot her a pointed look, in which she returned with a bright smile, "Professor, do you think we could have one last Potion's lesson after dinner?" she asked.

He raised a brow but nodded tersely.

She had been constantly brewing throughout the past month to learn all that had been learned by the students the year prior. And she had to admit she was pretty good, given she did blow up a cauldron once or twice, Snape had not been impressed. She scooped up some food and began eating listening to the conversations going on around her until finally Snape stood and strode out, in his usual billowing fashion.

Sakura sighed and quickly finishing off the food went after him waving goodbye to the other Professors before jogging down to the dungeons. She knocked upon the classroom door and then walking in at the growled enter she walked to the already prepared work station.

Snape waved his hand and instructions appeared upon the blackboard beside him, "Prepare it. And do not destroy my lab again." He said darkly then he went and sat behind his desk writing out something or other that probably had to do with the coming year.

Sakura set to work first off copying the instructions down onto a piece of parchment; once finished she quickly darted off into the meticulously arranged storage room and gathered the ingredients for the Forgetfulness Potion assigned. Finally she set to work upon the potion following the instructions as closely as possible until after two hours and a near catastrophe later she handed a crystal vial to Severus.

Snape eyed the potion for mere seconds before nodding his head, "It… is passable…" he finally sneered and then waving his hand; vanished the cauldron clean and it floated to its place on the shelf.

Sakura watched him until he once more looked at her, "Off you go." He dismissed her.

Sakura headed off to her room, dropping down onto her plush, (and now worn) couch that had multiple books from both the Hogwarts library and the Hogsmeade book shop: Tomes and Scrolls. She was pretty sure she would have to look into some shelves if the piles were anything to go by, and she was certain they were bound to grow in the coming years. Aside from that the rooms were quite cozy; the large fireplace connected to the floo so she could go to and from if need be, with express permission from either McGonagall or Dumbledore.

It was like that how she spent her last days of summer, potions, training on the lake and looking through the pages of history tomes that might possibly hold an answer to why the Shinobi Nation's disappeared. But as usual nothing came up, not even a hint of ninja's were mentioned.

So dawned the day of September 1st, to a slightly discouraged Sakura; standing patiently by the gates waiting for Severus to take her to the platform of 9 3/4. Dumbledore thought it would make a lot more sense if she came by the train, so there would be a little less suspicion as to why she was there. Not to mention the train was the best place to make friends. Though she doubted there would be that many at the station yet it was after all only 7:00.

Sakura leaned against the massive gates at the dark professor approached and smiled brightly, "Good Morning Professor!" she greeted.

He shot her a glare of annoyance, probably wondering how he had once more gotten stuck as Sakura's personal tour guide.

Sakura rubbed the back of her head, looking away from him and deciding that one; Severus Snape was _not _a morning person, in fact she was pretty sure he wasn't any sort of happy person to begin with as she had yet to see anything other than a scowl or sneer upon his face.

She was soon jolted from her musing by the dark man, as he waved his wand causing the gates to swing open and Sakura to almost lose her balance at the sudden loss of support. Quickly regaining it she trotted after the Professor wondering just how bad of a morning person he really was for he seemed much more irritable than ever.

Snape stopped after a little ways of walking and turning to look back at Sakura he held out his arm. Sakura took the offered appendage and grimaced as she felt the navel pulling sensation that was soon sucking them through a dark tube much too small for two people, and then they were standing upon a huge platform and a steaming magical engine stood before them gleaming brilliantly in the morning light.

Sakura stared in awe, "Amazing…" she whispered.

Snape glared at her, "Well, get on the train, I haven't all day to coddle you girl." He growled.

Sakura jumped and nodded, "Yes, sir! See you at Hogwarts!" she said then darted across the platform to enter the train, noting the small crack as he apparated away. Sakura soon chose a compartment in the middle of the train and sat upon the bench waiting for more people to arrive. To pass the time she began reading one of the spell books she had grabbed from the library.

Soon enough the platform outside began to fill with more and more people until finally there were a large number of parents and their children. Sakura sat her book upon her lap to watch in fascination, there were so many people that it was crowded right up to the compartments and Sakura raised a brow as she turned her head to other side as the door opened and a young girl around her age entered. "Do you mind if I join you?" she asked smiling brightly.

"It's fine with me." Sakura answered then went back to her own book having lost interest with the crowds outside.

The girl eyed her, "I Hermione Granger. Pleasure to meet you."

Sakura looked up again, "Ah, Sakura Haruno." She replied, "I'm a transfer student from Japan."

Hermione looked astonished, "Transfer student? There hasn't been a transfer student at Hogwarts in almost thirty years! I know because I read about it!" she exclaimed.

Sakura raised a brow once more, "Oh?" she asked.

Hermione smiled brightly, "It's a pleasure to meet you! Do you know what house you might be in? Or do you want me to explain Hogwarts to you?" she asked before continuing before Sakura could even reply, "Well you've got Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin." She scowled when she said the last house but brightening once more she continued on, "I'm a Gryffindor. Hogwarts was founded by Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff, and Salazar Slytherin in 990 A.D. it's been open for wizards and witches to learn the art of Magic." She lectured.

Sakura stared at the girl shocked, she was like an encyclopedia! And Sakura couldn't even get a word in. By the time the train had departed and an hour or two after that, Sakura still hadn't managed to even get a syllable in before the food trolley came by.

Hermione finally took a break to get a few sugar quills and Sakura got some chocolate frog's, (she had taken quite a liking to the animated little creatures and not to mention she had taken up collecting the cards too.) when she finally managed to speak, "Ne. Hermione, I already know most of that stuff…" she said chuckling.

Hermione looked aghast, "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't even think to ask if you knew!" she exclaimed.

Sakura smiled, "It's alright."

Hermione blushed at that, before she suddenly turned her attention to a whole new problem that it seemed she only now noticed, having been too absorbed in her history lesson. "Where are Harry and Ron?" she mumbled.

Sakura tilted her head, "Harry and Ron?"

"My friends… they should have been here, a long time ago… Maybe I should go loo-" she cut off mid-sentence her eyes wide as she looked out the window. A blue car was flying alongside the train a boy dangling out precariously, "HARRY!" she shrieked in horror pressing against the window.

Sakura stared, mouth agape in shock, "What in the world?!" she exclaimed watching in shock as the boy struggled to hold onto the driver's, (who was also a young boy), hand. And he was slipping.

They watched in shock as the car swerved and swung about around the train accelerating then decreasing in speed at random intervals as the boy in the driver's seat attempted to pull the dangling one in. Hermione shrieking each time the dark haired boy slipped until finally he was hauled in and the car went flying under the bridge that the express had just began crossing.

The two bolted from the compartment and into the opposite side to see as the car swooped back up and high up into the clouds above.

It was nearly twenty minutes before the train quieted down to lower tones of excitement as rumors began filtering about. Hermione and Sakura had returned to their compartment and Sakura was trying to comfort the now hysterical girl. "They could have died!" she cried.

"Well, they didn't… So they're going to be fine." Sakura told her uncertain how she could really comfort her.

"And even worse! They'll be expelled! Oh… Gryffindor won't be the same! Oh! When I get my hands on them!" she cried again.

Sakura pulled back and raised a brow, wondering just how expulsion would be worse than death. She decided to put it down to the girls immense hunger for learning and knowledge, and was decidedly rather worried what would become of the two boys if she got her hands on them.

It had only been a little while after Hermione's tirade when the compartment slid open and three boys stood sneering in the doorway. "Well, well, well… So it's true, that was Potter dangling out the side of that atrocious machine. And the only other person who could have been flying it must have been Weasel." He laughed maliciously. "Wait till my father hears about this! Weasley will be out of a job in minutes!"

Hermione was up in seconds, "Sod off Malfoy," she shrieked angrily.

Malfoy laughed, "Oh, and what does the Mudblood think she can do to me?" he sneered, "Nothing! Nobody will help you once Potter and Weasel are expelled!"

Sakura stood her eyes narrowed, "I don't know who you are but you have no right to say that!" she hissed.

Malfoy turned to her, "And who's this? Another Mudblood?" he sneered again.

Sakura glared, "Haruno Sakura, Japanese exchange student." She answered, "Now do as Hermione said and sod the hell off." She ordered darkly, "Or I will give you something to cry to your daddy too."

Draco stepped back in shock at the killer glare her was receiving from the pink haired girl, "Why you!" he pulled his wand only to have a fist connecting with his face. He yelped as he tumbled backwards into the closed door of the opposite compartment with a bang.

His hand flew to his nose, and Sakura starred at him her eyes fierce and mouth set in a grim line, "Don't think I'm scared of a little boy with a wand and a Daddy Complex." She hissed, "Because I am more than willing to beat it out of you." She sneered at him.

Draco stood still holding his throbbing and bloody nose, (he was pretty certain she had broken his nose), "You'll pay for that! My Father-" he trailed off as Sakura raised a brow at him.

"Yes? What will your Daddy do? Hmm? He can't sue me, I'm from a completely different country that prides itself on not only wand technique but physical fighting ability. I can claim self-defense, and I have a larger number of witnesses than you do." She said motioning behind him to where the compartment curtains had been pulled open and students peered out as well as a number of heads had appeared gazing out at them from down the hall.

Draco sneered and stormed away ordering Crabbe and Goyle to follow him back to their compartment, where he soon went to the small infirmary compartment to have his nose fixed.

Sakura smiled and leaned back on her heels taking a seat back on the bench as Hermione starred at her wide-eyed. "You punched Malfoy!" she exclaimed, "That was amazing!"

Sakura shrugged, "It's no problem really I mean he was just a overconfident brat."

Hermione continued to praise Sakura for another thirty minutes before finally they moved onto more interesting topics, or in one case, the magnificence, (Sakura really see magnificence when noting the man in a sentence), of Gilderoy Lockheart. That was how the rest of the train ride was spent with Hermione now extoling the virtues of the 'amazing', 'handsome', and 'courageous' man that was to be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

**3 4 3**

**Well… okay maybe that was longer than I expected, but I hope you all enjoy it and again I am deeply sorry for the incredibly late update. R&R I love reviews. Oh and if any of you have a Wattpad account or just want to check out my own Personal stories, my pen name is **** Celestial_Kitsune**


End file.
